Spiderman 3: Legacy
by choc0holic
Summary: One year after S2, Peter and MJ are engaged. Their bliss takes secondhand, however, when Harry Osborn begins to seek his revenge. A devilish twist of romance, action, fun and drama, this explores what happens after the pivotal events of Spiderman 2.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **First of all, thanks for reading! This is a Spiderman movie-based fic, as I have never read the comics. Sue me, if you wish. I'm not a big comic-girl, but I absolutely loved the new movie. I decided to write a story about Peter, Mary-Jane, and etc., after the events of S2. I really hope you enjoy this! Please review, I love feedback. Also, if you like Harry Potter or Troy, check out my other fics!

Much more Peter in the next chapter, and more plot. This is basically an introduction. Review! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. I'm just playing in someone else's world.

--

**Spiderman 3: Legacy**

_Chapter One_

He was gone again. He was often gone when she awoke, but that did not stop the pain. Peter, just like he had told her exactly one year ago, was rarely ever home. He was off saving the world, saving the innocent people of New York. And, as much as Mary-Jane hated to admit it, she had grown jealous and quite resentful.

She understood that Peter had a gift, a remarkable gift that allowed him to do the most amazing stunts. And, as she had come to realize over many nights, those stunts were not just useful in saving the world. But that was completely beside the point, Mary-Jane scolded herself, as she rolled out of bed and padded over to the kitchen area. Using money from her acting career, and Peter's miniscule photograph earnings, the pair had bought a bigger apartment to share in the Village. It had a bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen/living area. It was nothing big, but they were proud. After all, life in New York City was anything but cheap.

Mary-Jane put a pot of rosemary tea on the burner, and sat down at the table. She fiddled absent-mindedly with the napkins that lay, virtually unused, in their places. Her mind was never quite the same whenever Peter was out on one of his missions. They could not afford cell phones, so she never had any way of knowing if he was safe or not. Plus, she wouldn't exactly call him in the middle of fighting crime, and ask when he would be home. That was just unseemly!

Searching for something to keep her mind off of the absence of Peter, Mary-Jane shifted through a pile of papers, and found her latest script. It was a movie script, a chance for her to work with the big leagues in Hollywood. Apparently, some famous producer had seen her perform in the latest rendition of Wicked! and enjoyed her work immensely. He had called her with an offer for a job on a new big project, but Mary-Jane had wanted to see the script before she made any decisions. If she accepted the job, she would be torn away from home even more than Peter was. And she wasn't quite sure if she could live without his constant presence for such a long time.

Ever since the events with "Doc Oc", Spiderman had been New York's favorite hero. He even surpassed Derek Jeter on the "Sexiest New Yorker" poll taken by the Daily Bugle. That had surprised Mary-Jane, seeing as how most of New York had never even seen his face. Although, Mary-Jane did have to admit that Peter looked delicious in his suit. However, she wasn't quite sure if he beat out Derek Jeter as the "Sexiest New Yorker". Nothing could compare to seeing the shortstop dive into the stands and emerge, bloodied but grinning.

She mechanically moved over to the stove, and took the teapot off the burner. Mary-Jane had acquired her taste for tea after many visits to Aunt May, the kind mother-figure to her beloved Peter. After she and Peter had begun romantically seeing each other, Mary-Jane had begun to visit the lonely old woman. She found that Aunt May was a ready listener, and able to help and support Mary-Jane when Peter was off on another of his adventures. Peter had told Aunt May of his super-powers a few months ago, so the two women were able to confide in each other their fears for his life. Peter was dear to their hearts, and neither woman could imagine life without him.

MJ heard the bustle of keys and doors in the front hallway. She smiled serenely to herself, knowing that Peter was home at last. She quickly poured another cup of tea for Peter, as he was often tired and sore after his escapades throughout the city. He had developed a strong liking for rosemary tea, which MJ was happy to provide. Heroes needed their rest and relaxation, and if tea helped Peter to sleep, then she would be damned if she did not provide it for him.

"Hey MJ!" Peter's voice echoed throughout the apartment. "I'm home, sweetheart."

She smiled again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that whenever Peter was around. It was a bit annoying, actually. "I'm in here, Peter," Mary-Jane said, trying to look very interested in her teacup. She didn't want Peter to think she worried about him.

He appeared in the doorway, grinning exhaustedly. His hair was standing up in all different directions, and he looked to have a few long cuts on his torso. Peter held his suit in one hand, and a bag of Chinese takeout in the other. "I figured you wouldn't want to cook, so I brought takeout," he said, grinning somewhat sheepishly.

"It's ten in the morning, Peter," MJ said, laughing at his face. He looked down at the bag and then up at the clock, as if surprised. "Honestly, Peter, for a superhero you can be quite absent-minded."

"I'm not a superhero, MJ. I'm just a guy trying to do the right thing."

She frowned, and then gestured to the seat in front of her. "Sit down, I made some tea."

Peter sat, and took a sip of the hot liquid. He sighed appreciatively. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you," he said, eyes searching her face. "Do you know what today is, MJ?"

"Of course. It's our anniversary."

He grabbed one of her hands. "MJ, I can't imagine a life without you now. Since we've moved in together, I've been happier, healthier… I've even saved the world better. My grades have gone up, and I'm on better terms with almost everyone. My professor says that I will graduate at the top of my class! You've saved the superhero, MJ. You've made me human again."

"Peter…" she began, not quite sure what she wanted to say. Peter wasn't prone to such emotional statements.

"Let me finish. I love you more than life itself, and I'd give anything to protect you… I think what I'm trying to ask is…" he trailed off, locking eyes with her. MJ felt a shiver pass down her spine at the intensity of his gaze. "Mary-Jane Watson. Will you marry me?"

Time stood still. For that moment, all that existed were her and Peter. She gazed at him, recognizing the honesty and integrity on his face. As her eyes roamed his features, Mary-Jane realized that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. This was the man that she would be happy with.

"All I can say," she began, clearing her throat, "is why the hell haven't you asked me sooner?"

Peter moved back, taken by surprise. He scrunched his eyebrows, trying to understand what she meant.

Mary-Jane laughed. "It means yes!"

The look on his face was priceless. Peter smiled, and ten years were shed from his eyes. The worry went away, and he seemed to be overcome with joy. Caught on an impulse, Peter took MJ's neck into his hands, and pulled her forward into a sensuous kiss. They stayed that way for many seconds, caught in the rapture of the moment. Then, sirens sounded.

The pair broke apart, and Peter looked guiltily at the window. Red and blue lights were flashing like crazy. Mary-Jane sighed, and nodded. "Go get 'em, tiger," she said, moving to clean up the tea.

Peter shook his head, and caught her in another kiss. "Not this time," he murmured, before his lips descended on hers.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Wow, guys, thanks for the awesome response to chapter one! That really made me smile. I'm going to camp for two weeks in one day, so I wanted to post this before I left. Please enjoy, and review! 3   
---   
  
Spiderman 3: Legacy   
Chapter Two 

It had begun slowly. Doctors say that all obsessions and mental insecurities start off slowly. Harry Osborn had heard that many times before, when the damned doctors tried to explain what had happened to his father. But never, in his wildest dreams, had he imagined that it would one day be him who went crazy. He was not even quite sure that he was crazy. There was a constant voice in his head, a green menace that never ceased to plague him. It was as if the monster inside of his head had become a part of him, and that without this monster, Harry Osborn would cease to exist.

At first, Harry had been frightened of this menace. The Green Goblin, it called itself. The face was always haunting him as well, the green mask with no eyes, no depth. It was evil, he was sure of that. But Harry was weak, and he did not know if he could fight the being out of his soul. He had nothing anymore, besides his need for revenge and the voice inside of his head. There was nothing but emptiness.

"Peter," Harry whispered harshly, taking another sip of his vodka. "Why in hell's name did it have to be Peter? I could have killed anyone if they murdered my father, anyone but my best damn friend." He took another swig of the drink, slamming his fist down against the wooden desk. "God damn it, why did Peter betray me? I was nothing but loyal to him, and he stabbed me in the back!"

The laughing began, quietly at first. It picked up speed and volume, a high-pitched cackle that made the hair on Harry's neck stand on edge. He shivered involuntarily. "No," he muttered, sinking back in his leather chair, "Not you again! Stay away!"

All of the cackling stopped, but a cold, evil voice filled the room. "Now Harry, my boy, you know you cannot make me go away. You love me, I am your father by blood and love. Are you going to let my death go quietly?! Will you not avenge me by killing Peter Parker?"

Harry trembled, sipping more alcohol. His head was spinning, he could not think, let alone speak, clearly. "I cannot kill my best friend."

"But you would let your best friend get away with killing your father." The voice was dangerously low now, as it always was before it exploded. Harry held up his hands, pleading with the mask to leave it alone. It just laughed more. "Embrace your destiny, Harry, embrace what you were born to be! You were born to save me, you were born to avenge my death!" The voice softened. "Don't make me be disappointed in you, my son."

Harry collapsed on the floor as he felt the spirit, the menace, leaving his room. He was a failure, though not in the way that his father thought he was. He was indeed weak, so weak that he would have to kill his best friend. "Peter," Harry murmured, just before slipping into unconsciousness, "I'm sorry, my dear friend."

---

To celebrate their impending marriage, Peter had donned his Spiderman outfit, and taken MJ for a spin around the town. She seemed to enjoy that more than anything else he could have done before. Several onlookers cheered the flight of Spiderman, and he obliged them with a single wave and nod. That seemed to thrill the New Yorkers more than anything. Sometimes, people were quite easy to please.

On the top of the Empire State Building, Peter made a web. He gently dropped MJ off onto the sinewy strands, then took his mask off and crawled over to where she sat, perched on the very peak of the skyscraper. She was gazing appreciatively at the sights below her. It was not often one got to look upon all of New York from the top of such a building. In fact, it was a view that most would never see their entire life.

"It's so beautiful up here, Peter," Mary-Jane said, gazing at the twinkling lights below her. Even at such a late hour, the inhabitants of New York were awake. There really was truth to the term 'The City That Never Sleeps'.

Peter gazed at MJ, a turbulent mess of emotions knotting in his stomach. That often happened whenever he looked at her. She was, in all honesty, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And he told her so. "You are beautiful, MJ, a thousand times more beautiful than the most gorgeous view in the world. And I mean that with all sincerity."

He crept closer to her, wrapping one arm around her thin frame. She was always so frightfully skinny. Peter felt like quite the hero next to her, he always had, even when he wasn't Spiderman. Of course, the skintight suit and superpowers never hurt his male ego. Just his psyche.

"I like this suit," MJ laughed, stroking his forearm. "It shows off all of your muscles."

"That's why I bought it," Peter dead-panned, "To show off my muscles. It helps attracts the ladies, you know. I could have any woman in New York, if I so wanted," he boasted, only half-teasing. Of course he knew of his position as a sex-symbol, but never really commented on it. In all honesty, the scrutiny made Peter feel uncomfortable.

Apparently MJ knew this too. She laughed again. "Well, go fly off with one of them as well." She sobered a bit. "How many other girls have you taken to this very spot, Peter? Of course, any college guy looking to get lucky would love to have a beautiful scenic spot to take a girl, get her all mushy and in the mood for love."

Peter locked eyes with his fiery red-haired fiancé, pouring his soul into her. "You are the only woman I have ever taken here, Mary-Jane Watson, and you are the only woman I would ever dream of sharing with this. It was always you, MJ, right from the beginning."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she whispered, before kissing him forcefully on the mouth. Though not one to get jealous easily, MJ did have a selfish side. When it showed itself, it was fierce. The result could be good or bad. In this case, for Peter at least, it was good.

"I love you so much, Peter."

He snorted. "I love you too, but I'd prefer you wouldn't show it on top of the Empire State Building. That's why we bought an apartment, remember?"

She swatted his arm. It stung a bit. "You can be such a pervert, Peter Parker."

"But you love me."

"Yes. I most definitely do."

---

Aunt May did not particularly like her new apartment. It was certainly big enough, and well-furnished, with all the necessary commodities. But, despite the beautiful bathroom and sweeping view, it just didn't feel like home. Home was a place fifteen minutes away, with her beloved husband Ben, and her brilliant and caring nephew Peter. This new place, right in the heart of Manhattan, was much to cold to be home.

She tried to enjoy it; she led Peter to believe that her apartment was the joy of her life. Her neighbors were kind people, but old and frail, like she was fast becoming. Aunt May valued her life and freedom, she did not want to end up like the woman across the hall, who's high point of her life was receiving a phone call, or a knock on the door. She did not want to become starved for company, or so dependant on others that she became a nuisance. But all of the days living next to such helplessness had caused her own independence to weaken.

The night was somewhat cool, and Aunt May could not sleep. She rolled out of bed, without the speed she used to have, and headed for the small kitchen. In a few moments, she had a pot of tea brewing. The whistling of the kettle filled her apartment with noise again.

Drifting into a dream-like state of consciousness, Aunt May was only shaken from her thoughts when she heard a sharp knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, and seeing that it read 1:30 AM, she wondered who would possibly be calling on her. She was about to leave the person outside to their own devices, when another knock, louder and angrier, sounded on the wooden door. Shaking her head at the rudeness of people, May left her table and headed over to the door.

The door was gone by the time she reached it. It was kicked to the floor, surrounded by a pile of dust and nails. Floating in the doorframe was a green monster, cackling and hideous. Her left hand flew to her mouth, as she quickly crossed herself with her right. The figure laughed at her, and then zoomed past Aunt May into the apartment.

"Sit down, old bag, I need to talk to you."

Aunt May stood firmly in her spot, determined to stare-down the gruesome monster. "I will not condone your presence in my apartment! Leave at once!"

It laughed more, and flew into the kitchen. Seconds later, the figure appeared, floating on its machine, carrying a pot of hot tea. "Sit down, I told you, or you will have to suffer the consequences. And how would dear, sweet Peter feel about that now?"

She gasped, reaching for anything that might protect her. There was nothing to be found. "You are a sick person, coming in here like this! I am nothing but an old woman, leave me and my nephew alone!"

"I cannot do that." The figure hovered closer, and then opened the top of the scalding pot. "If you refuse to obey, then so be it."

Aunt May blocked her face with her hands just in time to stop the boiling liquid from coming into her eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I can't believe what a warm response I am getting, this has been totally awesome. I just got home today (7/29), and I immediately began writing. I hope this chapter pleases you all. Keep the feedback coming, I love it!

My New York City geography sucks. Sorry if I have everything completely wrong to all the New Yorkers. I actually researched a hospital though, so I know that is right at least.

This chapter is the longest yet. Yahoo for me!

**Additional Disclaimer:** I don't own Cap'n Crunch Cereal either ;-)

--

**Spiderman 3: Legacy**  
_Chapter Three_

Peter carried his sleeping beauty home to rest. Mary Jane was light enough to be carried without a fuss, something that both pleased and worried Peter. She was quite skinny, and he always thought she did not eat enough. But Mary Jane was a short-tempered woman on her best days, and always got angry when Peter suggested that she eat more. She was quite capable of taking care of herself, and did not need Spiderman getting involved in her personal affairs.

Of course, Peter was already involved in her personal affairs, but he never pointed that out to her. He would never do anything to intentionally anger the love of his life. Mary Jane saved Peter in so many ways. She kept him sane amidst the turbulence that was his every day life, she nursed him when he was hurt, and she even got him to do his homework. Since she had entered his life as a love interest and companion, Peter had been better off in everything that he did.

After depositing his sleeping fiancé on the bed, Peter padded into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. He had developed quite a large appetite over the past year, and was constantly hungry. After discovering there was nothing of merit in the refrigerator, Peter opened one of the small wooden cupboards and pulled out a box of cereal. His comfort food had become Cap'n Crunch cereal, which he supposed said something about his character. He took the milk out of the fridge, and commenced to eat.

Several long moments passed by, the silence only broken by the sounds of Peter slurping his cereal. After moving in with Mary Jane, Peter had developed a hate for any type of silence. His vibrant and exciting girlfriend was rarely quiet, and they were always talking or listening to music together. Whenever she was away or sleeping, Peter was left on his own, uneasy in the silence. That particular night, however, he was much too tired to actually get up and turn on the radio.

The phone rang. Peter looked up at the apparatus on his wall, debating whether to actually answer it or not. It was late at night, and they didn't have many friends who would call at that hour. The chances were that it was telemarketers on the other end. Peter sighed. Knowing his luck, if he didn't answer the phone, it would have been his boss on the other line, firing him for not answering. Deciding to risk his luck, Peter got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

There were several moments of silence before a deep and melodious voice answered. "Hello, am I speaking to Peter Parker?"

"Yes."

"This is Doctor Mannings at the Metropolitan Hospital Center. You might want to sit down, Mr. Parker."

Peter swallowed the remains of his mouthful of Cap'n Crunch but remained standing. "I'm fine the way I am, Dr. Mannings."

"Well then," the doctor said, sounding somewhat unsure of himself. "About one hour earlier this evening we received a phone call from a Mrs. Horowitz in an apartment building on 32nd street. Apparently she had heard a blood-curling scream from the elderly woman who lived next door to her. She ran next door to find the front door ajar, and therefore ran into the apartment."

"This is a very interesting story, Dr. Mannings," Peter said bitterly, "But I have yet to see what it has to do with me."

"A woman was lying on the floor, covered in blood," Dr. Mannings said, plowing on as though he hadn't been interrupted, "Mrs. Horowitz immediately called 911, and they responded, bringing the woman to our hospital's emergency room. The woman is now in critical condition. Mrs. Horowitz identified her name as May, and said that she only had one living relative, her nephew, Peter Parker."

Peter would have dropped the phone, if his reflexes hadn't been quite so good. He suddenly found that his voice didn't work very well. "Is," he rasped, "my aunt going to be okay?"

"As we said before, Peter, she is in critical condition. It would be best if you came down to the hospital now. I'm afraid I must leave you now, as I am required in another department. It would be for the best if you did come down, Peter. The power of family goes quite far." Dr. Mannings bid Peter a good night and then hung up the phone with a click.

Light footsteps behind him announced to Peter that Mary Jane had joined him in the kitchen. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked quietly.

"It's Aunt May… She's in critical condition at the hospital."

Peter heard MJ's sharp intake of breath. "Peter," she said quietly, coming close enough to lay her smooth hand on his shaking arm. "Let's go. We can take the subway, it would be fastest."

He turned around and they locked eyes, pouring love and support into each. "Mary Jane…" Peter began, not sure what to say.

She smiled sweetly. "Thank me later, Peter."

--

The hospital was not too far from their apartment. Several stops on the subway, and they were there. Mary Jane could feel her love shaking as she stood next to him in the crowded compartments, and had to steady his stance a few times. Peter hadn't given her the details on Aunt May's condition, but from the ashen look on his face, she could tell that the old woman is in serious danger. Though Peter rarely admitted it, he relied on Aunt May as more than just a form of support. She was the closest thing to a mother he had ever known, and their relationship was much closer than even Peter's and his Uncle Ben's had been. If Aunt May died, something MJ didn't want to consider, she didn't know how Peter would cope.

Peter walked briskly into the hospital, leaving MJ behind to try and catch up with him. His legs were not that much longer than hers, but he was much stronger and could cover the distance much quicker. Mary Jane hurried to stay by his side, jogging slightly as Peter walked.

He spoke quickly and harshly to the woman behind the welcome counter, and she hurriedly directed the pair to Aunt May's room in the emergency wing. Peter did not stop to see if Mary Jane was behind him, he just kept moving.

They finally came to a halt outside of a small room. Peter reached his hand out to open the door, but he was shaking too much. Quietly, Mary Jane pushed him to the side and opened the door herself.

Mary Jane had never been in a hospital for something as serious as this before. When she was little, she had had her tonsils removed, but it was a process she neither thought much of or recalled now. Her family had always been remarkably healthy, and her friends as well. The only other time she had been in a hospital was for Aunt May also, but nothing about that experience could have prepared her for this.

Peter's aunt was hooked to many machines, which Mary Jane thought resembled life support, though she could not be sure. She was connected to an IV, and the machine monitoring her heart beat steady rhythms. Peter had moved to his aunt's side, and was clutching her hand.

"Peter," MJ said tentatively, "I don't know if you should get too close… It might interfere with the doctors' work."

"I know what I'm doing," the normally passive man said harshly. "I can hold my aunt's hand if I want to. God knows this might be the last time I ever get to."

Mary Jane instantly felt horrible. Though her family life was far from ideal, they were all there, in her house, all the time. Peter had grown up with his relatives, never really knowing his parents. Aunt May, if not by genetics, was Peter's mother, and MJ was reminded of how she would feel if it was her in this position.

There was knock on the door, and then a doctor entered. His nametag read "Dr. Mannings." He smiled sadly at the pair, and reached to shake Mary Jane's hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mannings," he said, indicating to his nametag with his free hand, "You must be Mary Jane Watson."

She smiled back, a bit perplexed. "How would you know that, Doctor?"

"I saw you perform one evening. You were marvelous." His eyes twinkled at her. Mary Jane felt a bit uncomfortable but continued smiling. The doctor turned to Peter, and extended his hand. "And you, I trust, are Peter Parker. We spoke on the phone."

Peter nodded sharply. "What happened to my aunt, Doctor?"

"You should probably sit down." The pair moved to sit in the rigid chairs surrounding Aunt May's bed. "Would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

"The bad news," Peter said instantly.

"Well, it appears that your aunt was attacked. She has suffered two deep knife wounds on each of her thighs. Boiling water was poured onto her eyes and face. She has suffered severe damage." The doctor looked semi-apologetic. "And now for the good news."

Mary Jane grabbed Peter's hand, and held it within her grasp as tightly as she could.

"Your aunt will make a recovery, and her life is not in danger anymore. You have the quick thinking of her kind neighbor to thank for that. With several months of rehab, she will be able to walk again, with the aid of a cane. If she is particularly determined, she might even walk again unaided."

Peter sighed. "Thank you so much for everything that you have done, Doctor Mannings. I can't begin to express my gratitude for your work."

"There is one thing I left out, Peter."

Mary Jane frowned. The doctor's tone was not very pleasant. A very large part of her wanted to clamp her hands over Peter's ears, and prevent him from hearing whatever was coming. She did not want him to have to feel anymore pain. It was a very matronly feeling. She grasped his hand tighter, silently willing all of her strength into his being.

"The boiling liquid burned her eyes. Your aunt may never see again."

--

Harry could not remember a thing. He had awoken completely naked on his bed, sprawled in a spread eagle position. His limbs were shaking and he was sweating. There was something severely wrong.

All he could remember was sitting in his chair, being tormented by the voice behind the mask. There was nothing else. It was just the mask, and him.

The mask was his existence.


End file.
